Pokemon Factions
by ThatCanadian
Summary: This world is unlike the peaceful Pokémon universe you have come to know. Plagued by war between the factions of each type. Eli, and his Pokémon Larvesta hold the key to restoring peace to his nation. He will travel among the factions to find the type plates that may lead his world to a better age, while trying to fight for his life at the same time. Please comment and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_ **: This is not your average take on Pokémon, and does have a bit of violence in it. Each faction is separated by type in a Hunger Games district kind of separation. I do realize that a lot of these Pokémon are dual type, but I am sticking to which type they more accurately represent. This is the set up for the story so it's may not be as existing as the rest of the story. Comments and reviews are much appreciated.**

 **I do not own Pokémon in any way**

There before me, etched within an obelisk of gold were 17 rectangular slots each gleaming their own unique color. The intensity of them all blinding me as I inched my way closer to the otherworldly stone. With a force unknown to me, I was compelled to placed my hand upon it. As my fingers traced the indents of the stone a sharp pain split through my arm as I jolted back and fell to the ground. Immediately all the lights from the stone vanished leaving me standing in total darkness on the ground. Then a green light started to emanate from the middle of my arm in what looked like a beetle. Only then did I hear a faint voice yelling for me to awaken from a far away.

"YOUR ARM…..it was GLOWING" remarked the red haired man hovering at the side of my bed with a Sewaddle perched in his arms.

I sat up and rubbed my face to wake myself from my deep sleep and looked over at my friend to ask him what in the hell he was talking about.

"I came into our hut to see your body twitching about Eli and then…" He stopped to take a deep breath. " your arm started to glow!" he yelled in an unnerving voice. This man at my side was my friend Aydan. We had known each other for as long as I could remember as we grew up together in this village. Ayden and his Sewaddle, and me and my Pokémon Larvesta were a team for life. For 18 years now we had each other's backs both in battle, and in life. Yet if you had to know one thing about Ayden (other than the fact that he had an abnormally tall and lanky body) it was that he was known for overreacting.

"What in the world are you are you talking about" I said to Ayden still a little groggy from just waking up. I swung my feet to the side of my bed to see my Larvesta sitting their on the floor next to my feet patiently. He quickly pointed to my right arm and said "Well look for yourself." as I slowly glanced down at my own arm to confirm. There on my right arm was a symbol dyed in dark green; a single beetle resting halfway down my arm, the symbol of our faction ingrained on me.

Our world is inhabited by Pokémon. Each is categorized by a different type ranging from fire to ghost, and even to dragon. Together we live with these Pokémon, sharing a bond with each that cannot be shattered. Yet our world does not live in harmony as it used to, the balance that once held us all together has been long forgotten. Now we live as factions, separated by type long ago. We are all at war now, battling without care for human or Pokémon life. My village of Bacil is located in the Bug faction, deep in the forests of Navin near the edge of the Steel faction. Only a small wall and unsteady treaty keep us from being attacked. Now that we were 18 it was time for us to fight in this war that we had grown up to fear.

After putting on my dark green faction uniform, and grabbing my bag I was set to go. Ayden and I walked out of out hut with our Pokémon at our sides into the forest both still in amazement of the recent events that had just taken place.

"I came to tell you that Commander Shuma wanted to see us about enlisting today..." Ayden remarked as we made our way farther into the village ",but with that markings on your arm maybe you should go see a doctor first."

"Don't worry about me Ayden" I replied to him; "It's more important we go see Shuma."

I glanced down at Larvesta who was sitting on my right shoulder to see if she had any input in my situation. Larvesta looked at me and nudged her small body against my dark brown hair and squeaked with a sound of happiness. I decided to take as a good sign.

As we neared the edge of the village passin the last few huts we saw a building that stood out from everything around it. There before us stood Shuma's Bunker. It was a steel bunker that had been made to look like it had been made of giant honey combs stacked upon each other to create a hive. This was the most secure place in the whole village, and for good reason. Inside was Commander Shuma, one of the leaders of the Bug faction. He d lead my great assaults against nearly every faction in his younger life, but now he had grown quite old and focused on providing strategies for the other commanders in the faction. Their at the front door of the bunker stood two guards dressed in dark green plated gear and silver goggles on their heads. Each had a Pinsir at their sides who were also covered in the same type of gear as their trainers. We talked with the two intimidating guards and they approved our entry, telling us we were being expected. As we finally entered Commander Shuma's bunker we both grew quiet as I realized the walls were all covered in charts of all shapes and sizes. These were diagrams of nearly every kind of bug Pokémon around us, each one showing their strengths and weaknesses. Yet what stood out the most was a hologram projection of Our faction and the bordering factions in the middle of the room. As I looked at the map I realized how, big our world actually was with our village only being a sliver on the map. Next to it stood Shuma, and his tough looking Heracross coated in a heavy dark green armor at his side.

Shuma was not one of your typical Commanders. He was an a short, old, muscled, and quite intimidating type of man with a voice that could startle anyone he talked to. He wore a dark green cloak and gold goggles on his head while his grey hair spiked it's way upward creating a mad man kind of look. As he turned around and spotted us I realized a necklace was hanging around his neck that held a stone of great color and brilliance.

"Ah! You two finally arrived" he shouted as he grabbed both our arms and pulled us towards him. " You two ready to join in on the fight?" he asked Me and Ayden. We glanced at each other with the same unnerved look then both responded with a simple "yes".

"I'm going to need more energy from you than that If you plan on surviving out there on the battlefield!" Shuma boasted as he quietly chuckled to himself."I have something for you two to have" he said as spun around and reached inside a nearby chest and pulled something out for us.

"Here are your honorary Bug Faction Goggles!" he said as he handed each of us a pair of goggles almost identical to the ones he wore, but were bronze instead of gold. I took them from Shuma's hand, and examined them in my hands. " I'm now part of the war now" I thought to myself as I carefully put them on my head, careful not to knock Larvesta of my shoulder. Just as I put them on my arm started to tingle and glow from under my uniform sleeves revealing the beetle symbols to both Ayden and Shuma who were greatly startled.

"I…I… never thought I would live to see this day" Shuma uttered as the intensity drained from his voice. The man that stood so strong and confident a second ago now knelt down and burst into tears before me.

"Eli! the day has come for a new beginning!" He yelled directly at me with great passion while grabbing my arm in his hand. I glanced over at Ayden with a look of concern, but he looked just as confused as I was. "Eli, I have a lot to tell you about that symbol. A story of legends is coming to life! But before I do I must show you something"

Shuma once again grabbed my arm and pulled me over to one of the larger charts on the wall, and ripped aside the chart to reveal a medium safe made of extremely thick metal. He quickly typed a code into the safe and opened it up. There inside the safe was a brownish green slab about 4 inch's in length and width with the same symbol as the one on my arm carved into it. The plate was glowing the same color my arm was each nearly blinding me. " This is the insect plate Eli, you must look after it with all your life" Shuma said in a serious tone, "Do you understand?"There was so many thoughts going through my head at this moment. What was this "insect plate"? Why was my arm glowing? Why did he tell me to guard it with my life? "I guess so" was all I could muster in response to Shuma at that then a loud crash sounded at the side of the bunker knocking me off balance.

"No not now! This cannot be happening" Shuma shouted to himself in anger. "Eli, many people will want to get ahold of that plate, I need you to take it and run as far from here as you can, can you do that?" " I can" I responded as I grabbed the plate from the safe and put it into my bag along with Larvesta who became startled by the sound.

"Me and Heracross will protect you." Shuma said as held his necklace in his hand. Both it and his Heracross started to glow with an magnificent power. The Heracross started to grow in size and with it it's special armor. When the light vanished a stronger, bigger, different looking Pokémon stood in it's place. The door to the bunker burst open with the sound of clashing metal to reveal a face a Steelix peering in along with the a trainer dressed in a silver steel armor beside it. The two guards and their Pokémon lay on each side of the door.

"Mega- Heracross use Mega Horn!" Shuma shouted as this new pokemon "Mega Heracross" shot forward and slammed his horn into the Steelix's face causing it to fly backwards into a tree shattering it into pieces. "Now run you two" Shouted Shuma for one last time as I ran through the newly opened door into the forest.

I glanced behind me to see an small army of steel type pokemon and trainers all coated in armor battling with the soldiers of our village. I ran as fast as I could trying to make my way to the trees for cover, but before I made it a Metagross slid in front of me along with his trainer. I feel back on my butt with the sudden Pokémon blocking my path, and lay their hopeless. I looked to my right to see Shuma's Heracross wrapped up by the Steelix with Shuma being held in place by a trainer and his Aegislash right at his neck.I was surely going to be killed now, with such a powerful Pokémon, and with Shuma gone my odds were not good.

"Sewaddle use String Shot at their eyes" I heard Ayden shout as a string of white webbing shot at both the trainer and the Metagross's eyes blinding them.

"Now run Eli, you don't have to worry about me!" were the last words I heard Ayden shout as I ran around the Metagross into the forest escaping the battle.


	2. Where There's Smoke, There's FIRE

**Author's Note:** **We find our lone hero Eli running from the dangerous steel faction that has just destroyed his small village. Trying to escape one danger leads him into another, as he finds himself in a new place with new even more dangerous Pokémon. This section will be split into 3 parts in order to better divide the story up. Please don't forget to review and like if you enjoyed.**

 ** _Part 1: Where there's smoke, there's fire._ **

"Guard it with your life"

Those were the words I kept of hearing echo in my ears as I ran farther and farther into the forest, escaping the army that was bound to be following me. One minute, two, five, ten... twenty minutes had gone by and I finally had to stop for a break. Out of breath I leaned my back against a tree and slid to the ground in exestuation. I had never run that fast in my life. I looked around me to make sure I wasn't still being followed by any of the Steel faction. Listening for the slightest break of a branch, or stir of one of the Pokémon who inhabited this forest. Nothing but dead silence.

I let out a sigh, while Larvesta (still in the bag) crawled out of the main pocket and onto my lap. She let out a small whimper as she curled herself into a small ball and lay their. Larvesta could sense my sadness, and I knew it. Ayden, Shuma, my whole village, now ether captured or killed by the Steel faction. What did I have left. Tears started to stream down my face as I sat their in the forest alone. While I sat their crying Larvesta stood up, crawled up my shirt, and started to stare directly into my face. I let out a small smile at the fact that she cared so much for me. I hugged her in my arms. I felt her body warm up with my touch; as if I was hugging burning coals. Yet for this moment it did not seem to hurt.

I wiped the tears from my face as I managed to eventually stand up. I grabbed my bag from the ground, and got ready to continue my trek; Larvesta on shoulder.

"Where sound we go next?" I asked Larvesta jokingly as we started to walk even farther into the forest. This was the farthest I had ever trekked into the forest, and had no idea were I was relative to my village. Looking to my left, then my right... were was I supposed to go, all I knew was the area around my village. Just then I heard a sound of a tree shattering far behind me, followed by the sound of slight buzzing. I glanced behind me to see a swarm of Beedrill heading in my direction. I may have said I never run that fast in my life earlier, but I ran faster at this point right now. Running, dodging, trying to maneuver my way through the trees as I knew that the Beedrill were only seconds behind me. Then a miracle happened. Without any warning Larvesta jumped off my shoulder in the direction of the Beedrill and attacked. Larvesta's body became cloaked in fire as it shot flames out of her five horns directly into the center of the swarm. The heat from the attack knocked my to the ground, as I saw the Beedrill at the front of the swarm burst into flames and wither to the ground. The rest of the swarm who were lucky enough to dodge the attack dispersed into the forest in all directions leaving there companions to die there on the ground.

I had battled with my Larvesta before, but never had I seem her show such power. She turned around to me with the kind of "look what I just did" look, and all I could do was stop and stare. She had just saved my life, what else could I do other than thank her. I picked her off the ground and placed her back on my shoulder leaving the remains of the Beedrill on the ground. Now that we were "safe" once again I pondered where to go next. I looked to the sky past the top of the trees to see If I could tell what direction I was headed, but I was greeted to a unwelcoming surprise. There was a thin layer of smoke covering my view of the sky. With this being my only indicator I had two choices. I could either set a path in the direction of the smoke and bet on it being a fellow Bug faction village fire. Or risk walking into the middle of a hostile camp.

"Well of in the direction of the smoke it is then!" I said to myself as there wasn't any point of just standing there waiting to get caught. I continued to walk for about twenty minutes in the direction of the smoke, still with no one to be seen. I slowly began to realize that this wasn't any normal campfire. The smoke was thicker than before, and caused me to start coughing. Another ten minutes went by with the smoke continuing to get worse. Reaching into my bag I grabbed a piece of cloth and covered my mouth from the now hard to breath air. Five more minutes and the smoke began to cover the entire forest. Slipping on my goggles in order to see I continued to walk forward despite my better judgement. Taking a quick glace at my shoulder Larvesta still sat their seeming to be unfazed by the smokescreen in front of us. Nearly blind at this point I ran unknowingly ran into a wall in front of me. Glancing at the wall all I could only manage to read was " _ **RE FA** " _printed in bold red letters across the brick. Trying to find a way forward I shimmied along the wall to look for a way through. After about five minutes of slowly and stupidly making my way along the wall I found an opening. Upon further examination I realized the wall had been destroyed by something of great power. I quietly snuck my way through the wall unsure of what lay on the other side. I quickly learned that I was not alone.

During my childhood at the village we were taught to learn about all Pokémon from all factions in order to help us during an attack. We came to know which one's were harmless, which to avoid at all cost, and which advantages and weakness we had against each of them. So at this point in my life I had learned a great deal about all Pokémon, but only had seem the ones that lived in our faction. Well now I would have a chance to finally see these new Pokémon.

As I stepped out from the other side of the wall there sat five grey Darmanitan in a circle each in their "Zen Mode" on top of volcanic rock. Fire type Pokémon! I couldn't believe it I must passed into the Fire Faction!. Glancing into the distance I took in my new surroundings. Was it different then anything I had ever seen! Where I stood now was at the edge of what seemed to be a giant volcanic crater lined with walls on all sides. At the center stood a massive active volcano bellowing smoke in my direction. Snapping back into reality I was carful not to make a sound realizing that all the Darmanitan were sleeping.

"Now what was I to do?" I though to myself. Turning back I had no way of telling witch direction to walk; and if I continued I would be killed by these monsters that could wake any second. As I stood their frozen in fear and indecisiveness my arm started to glow again. This time was different though, I could feel it. Looking down to my side the tablet appeared to be glowing as well. Without a second to respond the tablet shot out of my bag, and into the air landing softly on the other side of the Darmanitan. "Crud" I whispered under my breath carful not to be too loud. I would have to walk through these Pokémon in order retrieve the tablet I promised to protect with my life.

Mustering up as much courage as I could I took a step in the direction of the Pokémon. " _Crunch_ " the sound of my shoe cracked against the volcanic rock as I slowly walked my way into the center of all the Pokémon. At that moment ( as if to add insult to injury) Larvesta jumped off my shoulder, and scurried her way over to the plate without making a sound. There stood about 10 more steps more untill I would reach the tablet, so I counted them down in my head as I walked to calm myself. Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..." _CRUNCH!"_

Five terrifying roars echoed through the air sending shivers down my spine. The Darmanitan had awoken, but I wasn't going to waste precious seconds turning around to confirm it. I bolted for the insect plate grabbing it with one hand and Larvesta with the other hoping to out speed them. Running down the steep hillside away from the angry Pokémon, while stuffing the tablet into my bag I knew I was being followed. I felt large hand grab the neck of my shirt, and pull it back causing me to fly back and choke for a few seconds. My shirt tore upwards off my body sending me to tumbling clumsily down the hill shirtless. It felt like an eternity before I finally stopped, every rock stabbing at my side. Finally after I reached a platform of rock that jutted from the hillside my body stopped rolling. I lay there motionless for a minute or two trying to regain my bearings before I realized Larvesta was no longer in my arms.

Trying to sit myself upright A bolt of adrenalin ran through my body. Everything hurt. Yet I couldn't stand not knowing where Larvesta was. Opening my eyes everything was blurry even with my now cracked goggles on; I could not see a thing except the faint outline of my bag a few feet away. Crawling my way to my bag I reached inside to see if Larvesta had crawled inside when she had fallen out of my hand on the way down. Nothing.

"Nice stone you have here" I heard a sarcastic voice say from above me catching me by surprise. Trying to look up I caught an outline of a man in red. Then I felt the front of a shoe hit me square in the head before everything went black.

 **Part 2: The Fire Faction**

I woke up to a splitting headache that hurt at every movement of my head. My bed did not feel like my own from the village where was I? Then everything came back to me with a flash of pain. I sat up in panic only to fall back down due to the splitting pain of my headache. My sides and arms were rapped in bandages where pain still emanated from. I must have been taken to a hospital.

"What are you doing inside the Fire faction soldier?" I heard a harsh voice ring from across the room from where I lay making me jump.

"I... don't know what your... talking about" I stuttered in response to this unknown man who was speaking to me. Still trying to get up.

"We've seen the Bug faction marking on your arm, and the plate you were holding. How long have you been Bug faction soldier?" He harshly yelled in my direction expecting a response.

After finally managing to sit up I looked at my captor. In front of me sat a tall man in his mid twenties holding a clipboard. He had bright red hair, red coat and pants, and a pin the shape of a volcano on his chest. His amber eyes were staring directly into my soul. I felt as if he could see past my façade, and know what was really going on. I knew that I had been caught, and my tablet and Pokémon stolen. So what could I say?

"What have you done with my Pokémon?" I said angary to him, rage building in my heart.

"You will see your Pokémon soon young man, If you cooperate. Tell me your position in the Bug faction army first." he responded.

"I just joined today." I told him unsure that he would believe that I was telling the truth.

"Perfect." He said as he wrote something down on him clipboard. "With that you have 24 hours to prepare yourself for tomorrows battle against Samson. Any attempt at escape with end with your death. Is that clear?" he looked at me to confirm with a yes.

"Yes..." I answered back trying to take this all in. Who was this man? Who was Samson? Where was I? I had so many questions for him, but I decided to stay quiet.

The mysterious man left the tent for a few minutes, and then came back with Larvesta locked in a cage. He unlocked the cage h a key, and pointed the door towards me. I jumped up from the bed, and grabbed Larvesta out of the cage hugging her with both my arms. Looking down at her I realized she must have been terrified being caged by these people. After our reunite This man (who told me his name was Icarus) told me to follow him outside the tent, after handcuffing me. I had seen the Faction from a distance, but now I realized how big it really was. As I exited the hut I saw Hundreds upon thousands of huts made of volcanic rock clustered around me all centered around a monstrous volcano that shot thousands of feet into the air. The volcano itself was still bellowing smoke, and upon closer inspection I realized a staircase was leading to it's peak. Once I regained focus by Icarus pulling at my cuffs I became terrified at what stood around me. Among all these huts stood thousands of people and Pokémon. Camerupts, Magcargos, even a Charizard, all these different kinds of Pokémon along with their trainers around me glaring at me as if I was some criminal. Slowly being escorted through the city this trend continued. Every trainer I passed gave me a look that was nothing but pure hate. After walking for what seemed like forever we arrived in front of a to all the buildings we passed this place looked like a palace. Three stories tall, and made completely of obsidian Icarus told me it was called "The Charcoal Castle."

"For your battle tomorrow it will be a Pokémon versus Pokémon and Trainer versus trainer. You know what that means right?" Icarus said as you looked at me.

"I know what a trainer versus trainer battle is." I responded picking up on his mockery.

"Failer to win this fight will result in your death by the hands of Samson, or if your lucky his Typhlosion. So you will train here in the Charcoal Castle until tomorrow when your fight will take place. But it's not like you will win anyway. Good luck!" he said snickering as he handed me over to the guards in front of the building.

"You will be under constant watch, you Bug Faction scum" one of the guards said to me as we entered the building. " You better not try anything stupid"

Refusing to acknowledge the comment I looked around the center of the building. Taking up the first two stories of the building was a battle arena made for a one vs. one match. With a staircase leading to my right I could see that the top floor was a sleeping quarter plus healing center made for both Trainer and Pokémon alike. I would have been amazed if it weren't for the guards constantly poking me in the back. The one un-talkative guard grabbed my arms, and unlocked my cuffs nodding for me to go. I rubbed my wrists to try to rid the uncomfortable feeling that the cuff made on them. At the moment their were two people (one girl, one boy each probably in their early 20's) battling both each other, and their Pokémon in an intense fight on the battle arena before me. The girl who was there had an Ninetales at her side both covered in a reddish-orange armor in order to protect them. While on the other side of the arena the boy had a Torracat with him, they both wore the same armor as well. As soon as they saw me approach them they stopped battling.

"What are you doing in the Charcoal Castle you...you... whoever you are." The girl turned around and mocked me. "Why do you have a Larvesta? those are outlawed here."

"That's none of your business" I responded to her in a equally rude tone.

"Well if you don't tell me who you are then I will just have to battle that information out of you." she said boastfully as she looked at the boy in approval. "Grab some armor, and get ready to get your butt kicked by me, Sara."

I couldn't let them mock my faction like that so I accepted there stupid challenge, even though I had never battled like this before. I should have been intimidated by these two, but for the moment I remained unfazed. I looked at the wall for something for Larvesta to wear and found a single plate of armor that looked perfect for Larvesta's body and placed it over her back. It was a snug fit, but I could tell Larvesta was ready to battle by the look on her face. Next I scanned the wall for something for me to wear, and found a copy of the armor that the other two were wearing. I slipped it over my shirt, pants, and helmet and glanced at myself. When I imagined my first battle in this faction war, I didn't imagine I'd be wearing the other faction's armor. I made my way to the other side of the arena where the boy once stood, and was ready to battle.

"I'm ready." we both said eager to start the battle.

"Go Larvesta!" I shouted as Larvesta jumped of my shoulder and onto the field to face the armored golden Ninetales that sat their ready to fight. My first real battle was about to begin.

Wanting the first attack, Sara issued a command. "Ninetales use quick attack!" She shouted as her Ninetales shot forward across the arena slamming into Larvesta with incredible speed. The impact sending Larvesta sliding back towards my feet. She stood there for a second before shaking off the pain.

"Now Larvesta respond with Bug Bite, and bite onto one of it's tales." I shouted as Larvesta jumped forward, and latched her jaws onto on of the Ninetale's tales.

A howl of pain ruminated throughout the arena, as the Ninetales stood there swinging it's tail around trying to rid it of Larvesta.

"Use Hidden power to knock it off your tail." Sara resounded as one of Ninetale's tails started to glow with energy. "Now release all that energy through your one tail at Larvesta."

The tail that Larvesta was biting lit up with energy as Ninetales flung her into the air, and zapped her with the attack.

"Larvesta dodge it" I yelled as the beam of energy glanced of the side of Larvesta armor causing her to spin crazily through the air. With the added momentum from the spin I decide to use it for our advantage. "Turn into the spin, and use Flame charge." I shouted as Larvesta began to be enveloped in a spinning ball of fire. "Now attack straight down at Ninetales." Larvesta shot downward into the Ninetale's body causing it to hit the ground with extreme force. After landing the attack Larvesta jumped back, and landed beside the injured Pokémon.

"Ninetales! Are you okay?" I heard Sara shout in concern, as her Ninetales slowly picked itself off the ground. It barked back at her with the sound of acceptance. "Your gonna pay for doing that to my Ninetales!" She angrily screamed at me. "Ninetales use Flamethrower, and aim it directly at the trainer." Sara commanded with an evil grin spreading across her face.

Was this girl crazy!? She was about to attack me with a flamethrower from her Pokémon! The Ninetales lifted it's head into the air then pointed it towards me unleashing a cone of flames. I covered my face with my armor plated arms ready to take the attack peeking through my hands ready to meet my doom. Then out of nowhere Larvesta jumped up, and in front of the attack shieling me from the flames. The momentum of the attack propelled Larvesta directly into my arms knocking us both back. The heat from the attack, plus the impact from the hit made me hit the ground behind me. That was the end of the battle for both of us.

For the second time that day ( or I believed it was) I woke up to a splitting headache as I tried to upright myself. I was still inside the Charcoal castle, but on the third floor health center laying in a bed. I looked to my side to see Larvesta resting under a Pokémon center healing light. What had happened? Where did it go so wrong? Was Larvesta okay? The scorched armor we had been wearing was placed a the bedside from where I lay. Slowly making my way up from the bed I looked outside through a nearby window to see what time it was. While I was out it had already turned dawn. Within a few hours I would have to fight Samson who ever he was for my life. I wasn't ready. What had we turned the sport of Pokémon battling into? I remember hearing tales long ago of trainers who battled peacefully alongside other trainers of other types. Each would have up to six Pokémon, and would battle for fun, not for war. I imagined myself in that time, walking among the hundreds of Pokémon with my own six Pokémon at my side, no care in the world. But the restrictions were here for a reason, all factions agreed on it when the division happened. I Picked up the armor in my hands, and saw my own reflection staring back at me with the same look of determination.

 _ **Part 3: The Phoenix**_

After my defeat against Sara I was determined to learn how to battle better with my Pokémon. With no one there to battle I decided to look around. Searching around the room I found an extremely old battleing manual upon one of the book shelf's that may help in my struggle. Opening the book up I saw a list of instructions on how to "Battle as One" with your Pokémon.

It read:

I order to battle as one, trainer and Pokémon must become establish a deep connection to one another. Once a trainer has developed a bond deep enough them they can learn to "aura split". Putting your index and middle finger in the center of your Pokémon's head for a few moments, ( _a picture of this was displayed on the page bellow the text_ ) you will feel a burst on energy run through you if it is done right. This will mean the connection has successfully been established. From this point on you and your Pokémon will share each other's pain in battle. Not only that, but you will be able to telepathically share information with your Pokémon in order to work better as one. As of this "Aura Split" technique it has only been able to function in battles. Use this new found knowledge wisely, and make sure you know your own limits along with your Pokémon's. ~ Sir Aaron

The rest of the manual contained lots of useful information, on how to channel the energy of the "aura", but I was uninterested at the time. I tore out the page, and stuffed it into my pocket. I was so excited about this new information! It opened up so many more possibilities during battle! I looked over at Larvesta who was completely healed now, and picked her out of the healing lamp station. Her tiny legs squirmed in the air as the unexpected change in elevation caused her to freak out.

"We can win this next battle Larvesta. I know our bond is strong enough, and we are powerful enough to take down this Samson guy." I said to the small bug that had become my best friend over the last 18 years. "Now lets do some training!" Without anyone to battle, due to the hour of day I thought I would remind myself what Larvesta's moves were, and how they compared to our unknown opponent. "So You know Flame Charge: Fire type move, probably not going to do much here, against a fir type. Bug Bite: also not very affective. You know Take Down, which might do some damage if we can get up close I said to myself. And finally you know Double-Edge which can be a very risky move for you to use." Take down would probably be my best bet against... wait what Pokémon was I facing? This brought upon a whole new set of problems that I would have to face.

The next few hours were spent analyzing, planning, and practicing techniques to battle my new enemy. Continuously checking on Larvesta to see how I could better her as well. I already was beginning to see improvement's in our form. As I was practicing the two guards from before burst though the main door, startling me so much I jumped into the air.

"The time has come for you to battle against Commander Samson." One of the guards said in his bellowing voice. "You will be handcuffed, and escorted to his chamber at the peak of the Volcano. Any refusal to follow these orders will end with your immediate death."

Once Larvesta had jumped on my shoulder, I was once again handcuffed and pulled through the doors of the Charcoal Castle. The sunlight blinded me as exited the building causing me to walk blindly for a few brief seconds. To either side me was a line of people and Pokémon all booing in my direction. Each had the same look of hate as they did the first time I walked through the village. I felt a rock hit the right side of my arm, causing my shacked arm to sting in pain. Looking to my right I realized it was a little boy, not even ten years old yet who had thrown the rock. This is what our world had turned into; A corrupted heap of judgement, and uncivilized behavior.

I continue to walk along the line of people with the two guards at my side until we reached the base of the Volcano. Never had I seen something so big in my life. Directly in front of my stood a staircase that wrapped itself around the towering rock. One of the guards reached in his pocket, and retrieved a key to unlock my handcuffs. With a "Clink" they fell of my wrists, and onto the ground.

"Go to the top of the volcano and seek your judgement." the guard who had unlocked my cuffs said without the slightest hint of emotion. "You will find him up there." After that unnerving response I took my first step up the winding staircase.

After nearly reaching the top of the Volcano I decided to take a break, and look around. Thousands of feet into the air I could see all of the faction from here. The Charcoal Castle, the huts, the wall... It all seemed so small now. I knew that the Bug Faction stood on the other side of that wall, maybe winning this battle would grant me my freedom to go back their. My future was riding on this hope, but what else did I have to believe in. I took one last glance at Larvesta before finally ascending the final steps into the entrance of the Volcano.

Ascending it's way a hundreds of feet above a pool of lava, was a platform made of volcanic rock. Attached by the side where I stood and on the opposing side, smoke bellowing from lava, the lair looked like a makeshift arena. On the far side sat a throne made of a brilliant red stone, gleaming with the light of the magma. In the throne sat a man my age dressed in armor as red as a burning inferno.

(Sorry I will have this section complete as soon as I can)


End file.
